Princess of Hertfordshire's Royal Regiment
Overview The Princess of Hertfordshire's Royal Regiment ''' is the senior line infantry regiment of the Royalist Kingdom Ground Force (RKGF) and is part of the Queen's Division. It was formed in 1881 by the Royal War Office. All of these units come under the administrative authority of Oxfordshire District—as public duties units, they not only take part in ceremonial, but are also committed to providing military aid to the civilian authorities or in combat duties during a war, to increase the proportion of its effort employed on training for operational roles. Is a highly disciplined, light infantry, rapid reaction force. It is trained to operate in any climatological and geological condition. The unit can be deployed in 7 days to 20 days (depending on deployment size). The primary task of regiment is to ensure the defense of the Royalist Kingdom and her allies. Its second primary task is to be deployed worldwide as an expeditionary, peacekeeping and peace-enforcing formation. '''The Princess of Hertfordshire's Royal Regiment remain today on the stablishment of the VII RKGF Territorial Army and they also train in a forward reconnaissance role and protection of overseas military facilities. Structure 'The Princess of Hertfordshire's Royal Regiment ' comprises three battalions and a single regular band, the 'Band of the Princess of Hertfordshire's Royal Regiment. ' * 51st Battalion, Oxfordshire's Royal Battalion. (HQ Oxfordshire) * 52nd Battalion, Crichton's Royal Battalion. (HQ Crichton) * 101st Battallion, Snipe's Royal Battalion. (HQ Snipe Island) Recruitment, selection and training Selection is held twice a year regardless of conditions. Personnel must have a level of prior regular or reserve military experience and for regulars must have at least 39 months of service remaining on completion of selection as well as not exceeding 32 years of age. Candidates are limited to a maximum of two attempts with personnel failing being Returned to Unit. Selection is broken down into a number of phases, commencing with a Briefing Course several weeks in advance of commencement. Training is very rigorous, having a reputation of providing the toughest training anywhere in the world. The drop out rate for BUDs classes are sometimes over 90 percent. The average airborne infantry spends over a year in a series of formal training environments before being awarded. * Following selection personnel will undertake training according to operational need and their specific area of employment: * First Aid, to a high level, including attachment to busy hospitals, including a week in a mortuary. * Signals and communications * Parachuting * HALO (High Altitude, Low Opening) * HAHO (High Altitude, High Opening) * Sniping - Special Forces snipers are trained by the Royalist Marines at CTCRM (Commando Training Centre Royalist Marines) * Languages * Vehicle Operating Skills - off-road, for cross-country insertion and patrolling, and also on-road evasive or pursuit driving as part of the close protection role * Counter Revolutionary Warfare Training * Explosive Method of Entry (EMOE) * Close protection techniques * Personnel undertake Survive, Evade, Resist, Extract training. The test stage for this training phase requires the candidates to undergo an evasion exercise, dressed in greatcoats to restrict movement and operating in small groups. A Hunter Force from the Special Forces Support Group provides a capture threat. All personnel are required to undergo a Tactical Questioning stage; should a candidate reach the objective without capture he will still be subjected to this element. -